Take care of her, alright?
by rajlez33
Summary: Lending someone your notes seems like a quite simple task, but nothing in life is easy. Kara finds out how true this saying is when she brings her crush home. But maybe not easy doesn't mean bad?


**Ehhhhhh**  
**The summary, as always it sucks, so yeah.**

**Story contains ROMANTIC KALEX, if you haven't noticed already.**

**It has Krypto! I always, because of reasons, imagine him as a fluffy, white, dog-boy, so Samoyed**

**Ah, if you'll be wondering, idk how it is in USA or anywhere else, but in Poland (at least at my university) there is this one subject we all have, no matter the field of study (it's philosophy btw). So it can work here too! Right?**

**Story inspired by something I saw on Polish side of the internet.**

**No beta, all mistakes are mine.**

**I hope you'll enjoy it.**

******AK******

"What do you mean you can't go with us?" - asks Winn, one of her friends, the second one, James, stands next to him, with his arms crossed, not saying anything but she's sure he is curious too. All three of them were planning to going to newly opened restaurant/bar - Noonan's

"I just can't."

"Kara" - Winn places hands on her shoulders - "We have been planning to go there for weeks. Weeks!" - theirs schedules and jobs were very demanding, not allowing them to meet earlier

"I know! I know! I'm sorry, I... can't." - she puts emphasis on the last word, looking pleadingly to James, hoping he'd help her

"Hey, if she says she can't then she can't."

Winn exhales, visibly disappointed, rubbing back of his neck - "I know, I didn't want to pressure you..." - he looks at Kara while saying that, then turns to James - "but you must admit, her" - he points at Kara, in very Winn and dramatic way - "cancelling such thing at the last moment is not like our Kara."

James nods at that, moving his gaze from Winn to her - "That's actually a good point." - he places hands on his hips, concern showing on his face - "Is everything alright?"

Winn, hearing James' words becomes serious and turns to her too - "Yeah, you know you can tell us everything"

She nods, several times, touched by their concern, really, what has she ever done to deserve them? - "Nothing is wrong, I promise, I just... might have agreed to lend Alex my notes?" - the last part is more in form of a question, but, hey, they will know why! Even if they look at her with confusion showing on their faces right now.

James is the first one to speak -"Alex? Alex Danvers?"

Winn's eyes widen, before he speaks - "Ohhhhhh! The Alex? The one you're crushing on for months now?"

"Shhhh!" - she walks closer to Winn nad slaps his arm - "she can be somewhere close! She could have heard you!" - noticing James' amused expression, she takes a step back from Winn, a little embarrassed - "but yes, that's her." - she tugs on sleeve of her sweater - "She needs notes that I have, so we agreed to meet later, so I could give them to her." - they both still look amused - "Don't look at me like that! That's the reason I can't meet you today."

Winn raises his hands at the height of his chest in placating gesture - "Woah, easy girl we get that!" - he winks, he actually winks, if he wouldn't be like a little brother to her, she'd have strangled him - "We get it."

"Yeah" - says James, scratching back of his head - "it's a shame, really, but we will just meet another day."

"Hey, sorry for interrupting" - says new voice from behind Kara, making her jump, it's the voice Kara could recognise as Alex's everywhere. Her assumption is proven to be correct when Kara turns and sees Alex, in tight dark jeans, shirt in rust colour, halfway tugged into the pants and dark leather jacket on it, with messenger bag hanging on her shoulder. Kara swallows at the sight, despite seeing Alex earlier today, and waves while the boys say their greetings - "but I couldn't help and heard what you said..." - Kara's heart stops. What? She couldn't heart that, right? - "and Kara, why you haven't told me-" - shit, shit, shit, she did - "that you have plans with your friends?"

"I- I just..." - mumbles Kara, trying to recover from the emotional rollercoaster she just had and ends up shrugging.

It seems that it's an answer enough for Alex, as she smiles that little smile and looks at Kara in a way that always makes her believe, for several seconds at least, that maybe there is a chance for something between them - "Well... I need those notes for tomorrow, so I'd be grateful if you could give them to me today-"

"Sure! That's no problem! Really!" - is she a little overeager? Yes. Is it a little embarrassing after consideration? Yes. Can she change that? Hell no. Besides, Alex doesn't seem to be put off by her outburst, as she just smiles slightly wider.

"That's great." - then Alex tugs at rim of her jacket - "I know we agreed to meet later, but I actually don't have the last lecture, so if you're free now, we could go to your place to grab those notes and then you'd be free to go out with your friends."

Kara, hearing the words, is at the same time moved by Alex's gesture and disappointed that their time alone together would be cut short. Still, she nods - "We can go as soon as you need." - Alex says nothing, just tilts her head to the side and looks expectantly at her - "Right! Right! Let's go!" - she starts walking, passing Alex who follows her, but she stops and turns back to boys - "Oh.. umm... Bye! I'll let you know when I'm coming."

"No rush!" - says James, grin appearing on his face, while Winn waves and nods along to James' words - "We will wait."

She nods back to them and starts walking again, her gaze moving to Alex, who is watching her with a smile on her face.

******AK******

Kara lives quite close to the university, so their walk wasn't long, filled with small talk. Now, she is stepping inside her home, keys still in the lock, when white mass of fur and muscle appears right in front of her, barking.

"You have a dog!" - she hears Alex's voice from behind her, but she doesn't respond right away, trying to lead the dog away from the door so they both could enter.

Finally she nods - "Yes, his name is Krypto, he is a Samoyed and originally was supposed to be my cousin's, but Krypto always liked me more." - then she winks at Alex and realizing what she just done, crouches to hug and pet the dog who kept nudging her knees with his black nose.

"I can believe that." - in this moment Kara found out how amazing hiding spot is Krypto's fur, allowing her to have seconds long panic attack, because Alex couldn't just have said that. No way. Okay, she could, but she is just being nice, that's all. C'mon her fast beating heart, calm down.

Kara gets up quickly, ignoring Krypto's short bark of protest at not being petted anymore and clasps her hands - "Okay! You wanted the notes!" - she turns to Alex, who seems to look sheepish? But that's just another thing Kara ignores, she'd have to start worrying about herself if she starts analysing every movement of Alex - "You coming in?"

"Oh no, no, thank you." - Kara can't help but feel disappointed hearing those words - "I already took enough time from you today, I'll just wait here."

Kara nods - "Okay, so I'll be right back." - she says, taking shoes and coat off, it is autumn after all, going in direction of her room, the notes should be somewhere here. And maybe, while searching for them she will figure out the way to keep Alex here for a while longer?

******AK******

After all, finding the notes has not taken her a lot of time, sadly she couldn't come up with some excuse for Alex to stay, so now she slowly makes her way to the entrance, the configuration of her place keeps her hidden from Alex's view, but doesn't stop Kara from hearing that she is talking with someone.

Kara stops, who could it be, no-one warned her about visiting her today and two people who could arrive without telling her are at Noonan's.

"Aren't you a good boy?" - she hears Alex's voice and then a bark, undoubtedly Krypto's, then Alex's laugh - "Yes, you're right, you are!" - Kara smiles, reaching for her phone, maybe she will be able to take a photo of them together without Alex noticing? She winces, it does sound stalker-ish. She let's the phone stay in her pocket. Well... maybe she will just paint them later? Wondering she starts taking a step towards her guest, when Alex speaks again - "So since you're such a good boy, you need to do something for me, okay?" - there is yet another short bark and Kara can't help herself and stops, listening - "Watch over her, make sure she is safe." - Kara's heart stops beating, this can't be... - "Just take care of her, alright?" - another happy bark - "You need to know that we both care about her."

Kara takes a shaky breath, has Alex really just told her dog, that she cares about Kara? But... in what way? Could it... there is no chance... right?

She takes another breath, reading herself and starts walking. Krypto is the first one to notice her, as Alex has her back turned to her, but when he barks Alex stands up, smiling and... is Kara imagining things or is she blushing? - "Oh! You're back! Are those the notes?" - she takes step closer, reaching for the notes, but Kara just holds them tighter, making look of confusion appear on Alex's face

"Did you mean that?" - Alex's confusion just becomes more visible - "What you just said, that you... that you care about me."

Alex's eyes widen, mouth opens and she takes a step back - "Kara... I-"

"Alex please..." - she practically begs Alex, but she has to be honest with Kara now, she has to.

Alex sighs, moving hand through hair, to say, softly, barely audible - "Yes" - then she clears her throat and repeats - "Yes" - this time louder, while looking into Kara's eyes - "I- I have always been noticing you and well..." - Alex blushes even more - "well I like you and... if it's not something you'd like then that's okay, I just-" - she sighs again, while Kara stands still, silent, trying to wrap her mind around the words she is hearing. Alex likes her! In that way! - "Would you like to go on a date? With me?" - it's said with a determination visible in Alex's eyes, but also vulnerability and the later is becoming more prominent, the longer Kara does nothing - "As I said you don't have to, I-" - but she stops talking when Kara finally does something, meaning - rushes to Alex and wraps hands around her, hugging her tightly - "Oh?" - is all that Alex says when that happens, but doesn't hug Kara back.

Not yet.

"You dummy..." - says Kara, pulling back from Alex, but keeping her right on girl's bicep - "Of course I'd like to go on a date with you!"

"Really?" - Alex sounds breathless, as if she couldn't believe what she is hearing

"Of course, I couldn't help but notice you too" - she can feel heat in her cheeks and feeling the sudden wave of shyness, she tilts her head down, noticing how crumpled the notes are now.

When she looks back up, she is met by Alex's smile. And maybe Kara is the one people call (not to her face, never, unless it's Winn) a walking personification of a sunshine, especially when she smiles, but this smile of Alex's... nothing can beat it. And for sure not any of Kara's smiles. She is sure of that.

"God, that's great!" - Alex takes Kara's left forearm in her hand, raising it up and delicately twisting it so the notes, still held by Kara, are not in a way when she brings top of Kara's hand to her lips and places a barely there kiss, making Kara blush.

They stay like that, in silence (even Krypto is unusually silent) for several minutes, just looking at each other, neither believing in what just happened.

Still... Alex is the first one to come to her senses and speaks, delicately prying the notes from Kara's hand, to hide them in her bag - "You had plans with your friends, I should go and let you enjoy rest of the day."

This is when Krypto barks again. Unlike all previous times, there is more aggression in it and Kara gets it. Alex can't just leave now, after all of this

"Or maybe, you could stay?" - when Kara asks the question Alex looks back at her, because she was looking at Krypto as a result of his bark. She is surprised, so Kara continues, unconsciously stepping closer and letting her fingers move on the front of Alex jacket - "We can order dinner and look through the notes together, then eat and maybe watch some movie?"

Alex raises her eyebrows then Kara can fell herself being pulled closer to Alex's body, not touching yet though, by loops in her jeans - "Oh?" - she repeats - "Like a date?"

Kara smiles, glancing at Alex's lips - "Exactly like a date." - she pauses - "If you want."

That's when Alex abruptly lunges forward, wrapping hands around Kara to... steady herself? She is chuckling, apologizing and glancing at Krypto at the same time and Kara gets it. That little... he had to nudge Alex forward. Then the Danvers turns back to Kara, with raised eyebrow and says - "It seems I don't have a choice here." - there is no malice, not any other negative emotion in her voice, it's clear it is a joke, but Kara still worries - "But even if I had... Kara, that sounds amazing, I'd love to spend afternoon with you." - Kara doesn't know why but there is a trace of but here - "But..." - Kara's stomach drops - "and I hate to be saying this, but didn't you have plans already?"

Kara shakes her head, biting her lip, having a hold on Alex's forearms, not letting her go. What can she say, she already likes being this close to Alex - "I'll let them know, they won't be mad." - Alex doesn't look convinced - "Really."

Alex hums, as if debating with herself what to do, but Kara knows the outcome already, not buying this act at all - "Alright, if you say so."

"I do." - then Kara takes one of Alex's hands into her and starts pulling her to the couch, but that doesn't work as Alex's hand slips out of hers and when she turns Alex is down on one knee.

She has to have a questioning look on her face, because when Alex looks up she explains - "Let me take off outer clothing a d boots, I don't want to make a mess."

And Kara just nods, smiling, leaning on the nearby closet. Realizing that she needs to buy some treats for Krypto, who is currently licking Alex hand while she tries to loose the shoelaces.

She takes her phone out and takes a picture.

Now it's not stalker-ish at all.

********AK********

**That's it!**

**Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think**.


End file.
